


Check Up

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [56]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Awesome Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Check Up, Friendship, Gen, Invasion of Privacy, Medical, Mutant Rights, Mutants, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Technopathy, or at least Peter thinks so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter was sitting on the table, one of his legs bouncing while he shook his head, “I am still like, multitasking... And it's not helpful.”“You always multitask, Peter, what's new?”“The fact that I can see every available source of information on the thing my brain flips to?”Bruce winced, “Yeah, I suppose that might make it difficult.”“Oh, update. I can scan things, and have built in night vision, which I had good night vision, like really good but now it's like, Military grade.” Peter shrugged, “We had a massive power surge at the dorms. Building lost power for awhile. Preston blinded me checking up on me, with the... anxiety thing he was worried I might have a panic attack.”
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: The Devil's in the details [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Kudos: 62





	Check Up

Peter was sitting on the table, one of his legs bouncing while he shook his head, “I am still like, multitasking... And it's not helpful.”

“You always multitask, Peter, what's new?”

“The fact that I can see every available source of information on the thing my brain flips to?”

Bruce winced, “Yeah, I suppose that might make it difficult.”

“Oh, update. I can scan things, and have built in night vision, which I had good night vision, like really good but now it's like, Military grade.” Peter shrugged, “We had a massive power surge at the dorms. Building lost power for awhile. Preston blinded me checking up on me, with the... anxiety thing he was worried I might have a panic attack.”

“How has it been?”

Peter shrugged as he pulled a bottle from his pocket and shook it, “It's been getting better? I've only been needing them when I'm, about to completely lose it. Once a day, maybe, if I'm somewhere with a lot of tech and people around building on it?”

“Good, because it honestly worries me giving you something that strong... If your metabolism wasn't so high, those would probably permanently put out someone.”

“Yeah, I know, this is why you don't share meds.”

“Exactly. So, how have you been feeling?”

Peter shifted his shoulder, “Um, yeah?” Bruce's hand on his shoulder no longer felt like he'd lose control of the suit at least. The big guy tried to be gentle, but there were some times it was just jarring and reflexively tensing up for the heavy handed pat. “I, um, can control technology, my brain is working on like the world's biggest CPU from the way I react to things. Took a bit to figure that out. I, have to actually think about keeping it from happening? It's... not fun when I forget.”

“Can you... show me?”

Peter smiled and winked as a screen showed Bruce himself as Peter turned to look at him, “Yeah. Might not be all the information, because if I'm not thinking about it, it's like, background programs constantly feeding me information I'm ignoring until it gets to the point of being a problem?”

“Is that what's causing the anxiety? Running too many background programs?”

Peter shrugged, “I, catch it happening sometimes and just, close everything down sometimes? It, never helps when I do it when it's starting up though.” Peter reached out, smiling as Dummy brought him some water, “Thank you, Dummy.” He blinked at the chirp and 'You're welcome', “Dummy?” 'Yes?' “Okay I can communicate with Dummy... great now I'm C3PO... No offense. You'll always be our Johnny 5, buddy.” Peter started cracking up, “Dummy, is that 'I'm Alive'?” 'Yep,' was happily chirped at him as the bot rolled off still humming his tune and swinging his arm with the rhythm. “You are, buddy.”

“So, how's Matt taking all this?”

“Oh, he's... pissed he can't lie to me anymore.” Peter shrugged and grinned as he tipped head toward the screen and showed Bruce the scans of him, “I know his tricks now.” Peter jumped up, “Oh oh oh! Um, yeah check this out. I, uh, had an incident on patrol the other night.”

“Incident?”

“Lower case I not upper. Just a 'keep it together and pay attention' type not a world's gonna end or anything. Check this out,” Peter took a deep breath as he felt the suit shift and begin to spread before his mind took over the configuration to reach and spread, making him grin as he felt like he'd just set his foot down onto the floor, multiple times. “Um, what do you think?” He was beaming as the readouts assured him of materials under him and his balance before he disregarded the balance update and it left his vision as he stretched up to stand on the new points. “Kinda helpful in the field, don't you think?”

Peter whined when his head shot over, cameras alerting him to someone entering, he pulled in the legs and dropped down in time to see Pepper blinking at him, “The Government came crawling back, wanting their contracts reinstated,” oh God bless and keep this poor woman for not even missing a step as she walked up to him to show him the paperwork, “The question now is, are we going to make them lick boot for awhile?”

Peter was grinning before going stone faced, “I don't know, did they get rid of the kid killers?” Pepper's brow tipped upward as she passed off the paper copy 'proof' while Peter glared at some of the new branches dedicated to Mutant studies that jumped into his head the moment his mind turned toward it. “They email or carrier that?”

“E-mailed the requests, carriered the contracts to be reinstated.”

Peter was already looking at the e-mail, “Um, Ms. Potts, not to invade privacy but, I'm allowed access to all Employee e-mails and that includes yours, um. I'm looking at the e-mail right now.”

“Good to know, I won't have to make these trips then. So, yes or no?”

Peter smiled, “They can lick boot for awhile,” he sent his proof of the new branches which just seemed to be the former with a few more regulations instated, “They're using Mutant prisoners as test subjects now...”

“What?” Pepper actually looked confused, “Where did you find that information?”

“I'm um, hardwired into EDITH and FRIDAY, since the um, accident. So yeah, those assholes can sit and spin, probably more fun for them anyway because our contract policies are going to get some updating. Since we apparently haven't done much beyond some basic shifts required by law.”

“I will alert legal.”

Peter smiled, “I already sent them requirements to include. Let me know how it ends up looking, I'll go over them when they're done and I've got some downtime.”

Pepper was smiled as she took back the paperwork, “Oh, and Mr. Murdock...” Peter winced as he turned to her, “There is literally nothing I could walk in on worse than Tony, so relax.”

Peter started cracking up, “Oh, don't do that, the last time I 'Challenge Accepted' something like that I ended up with an uplink to the entirety of earth... Don't do that to me.”

“That reminds me, how has tuning things out been?” Bruce flipped through something as Peter blinked at him, “You were having trouble with accidentally tapping electronics in your sleep weren't you?”

Peter shrugged, “I've been working on like, a firewall I guess? Preston's been helping me with some shielding techniques. It's actually been helping more than I thought, but then my thoughts are kinda the problem, so- Yeah, haven't accidentally sleep called anyone in awhile.”

“Oh?”

“I think I asked MJ to marry me...”

Bruce snorted and chuckled, “Yeah? You have mentioned it a few times.”

“No, I mean. MJ acts like everything's alright. It's, she's a lot like me that way sometimes. Everything is alright because if you show panic then you just seem, weaker in the eyes of others I guess? And that can be a bad thing, because then people just try to baby you. But, she, did that 'roll with it' thing she does one morning. I'd woken up to her voice the night before. I'd apparently called her in my sleep and I woke up confused and groggy and tired and just asked her if I'd answered my phone in my sleep and she just rolled with it? I told her I loved her and I'd talk to her after I got some more sleep but I just, don't really have a point of reference to go by between falling asleep and that sleepy groggy moment of hearing her... I'd been thinking about doing something. Like, a promise or something kinda thing. Since, we're both like stressed out college students and everything but I don't, want to make her uncomfortable about it, ya know?”

“Mhm.”

Peter blinked before glaring, “Are you actually texting-” Peter caught the number it was sent to, “No!”

“Relax, I didn't mention anything, you can read it yourself. She's aware you're on anti-anxiety medication, right?”

“Yeah...”

“I just mentioned wanting to go through possible side effects and you having an instant of memory loss and possible sleep activity. Maybe I can get what you said out of her for you.”

Peter winced as he saw the reply, “And you didn't get nothing other than yeah I called her. And am apparently very adorable when sleep talking...”

Bruce snorted, as he responded asking if it was a recurring thing or she'd noticed him being active and otherwise non-responsive to reality. Peter was glaring while Bruce shrugged and chuckled, “Hey, if nothing else we can know for sure it's only mental activity causing responses and the high dose of anxiety meds aren't actually causing issues.”

“I'm gonna need a dose after dealing with this shit.” Peter's head shot up as he saw the response and sighed in relief, “Okay, so it's not the meds and the firewall thing seems to be working.” He frowned when her response was to ask Preston, they don't share a dorm hall. “Yeah, I'll, ask him later. He knows. Like, about the tech stuff at least. He's a friend, he's safe.”

“How safe?”

Peter snickered, “He drug me out the moment he realized it was me doing something 'odd' and calmed me down. No questions asked. Warned the others of my anxiety, said nothing else other than to just get me out of the situation if I start seeming off. Not a peep otherwise. He's a good friend.”

“Good, good friends are hard to come by,” Bruce smiled as he headed over, “Alright, let's take a look at your spine again. It still worries me the way it's embedded. It just seems... Like a week point in the design.”

Peter shrugged as he laid on his stomach, feeling his spine shift and the metal with it, “Been hit in the back, even by bullets. The good news is, so far, impact is not pain, but I definitely get a vibration jolt that's shocking at times.”

“Yeah, well there's no way we're testing damage response... I, am not inhumane like that.”

“Works for me, I don't even think I've come across anything since I made the suit that can actually damage it. Other than someone with a lot of strength tearing it off me... but that was before all this and the arc was dead so it was just, not fighting it at all.”

“Let's not fine out,” Bruce mumbled as he checked the seam along Peter's back.


End file.
